<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convenient Amnesia by Spoon888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742294">Convenient Amnesia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888'>Spoon888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Fake Marriage, Gen, How To Manipulate Your Fake Husband Into Beating Up Your Ex Husband A Guide By Starscream Of Vos, LITERALLY, M/M, Oblivious Prime, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream happens upon an amnesiac Optimus Prime so he does what anyone in his situation would and tells him they're married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Convenient Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboapollo/gifts">Roboapollo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus onlined his optics to find an elegant winged shape standing over him. The yellow sun behind highlighted sleek curves and straightedged wings. His first thought was that they were an angel-</p><p>"Prime?" A nasally sharp voice called to him. </p><p>Optimus blinked, and it wasn't an angel stood over him but a seeker. Equally as beautiful, armour glossed to a high-shine and void of imperfections. He were also armed to the teeth with missiles and clearly impatient. A deeply unhappy frown was marring his handsome features. </p><p>Prime? He was Prime. Optimus Prime.</p><p>His head was ringing so loudly it was making it difficult to think. He winced, lifting a hand to clutch at it and steady his swaying world. "I think I hit my head..." He murmured, dazed and sluggish. </p><p>"Looking at the size of the dent in it, yes, I'd say you had," the jet above him agreed, voice low and oily, and maddeningly familiar, though Optimus couldn't place why. </p><p>He looked up him again, squinting from the sun reflecting off mirror-shined wings and into his optics. "I know you," he realised. </p><p>"I should hope so," the seeker sounded amused, tilting his head in confusion. His features became more visible without the glare of the sun searing Optimus's optics. And the seeker was handsome, in a way, with sharp dangerous features, high cheek arches, a cruel mouth.</p><p>"Come now Prime, we've known each over years," the seeker drawled. </p><p>"You're ...a friend?" Optimus guessed. </p><p>The seeker's mouth snapped shut, whatever he'd been about to say next dying on his tongue. He stared down at Optimus in abstract horror, "You-? Have you-?" </p><p>Optimus smiled apologetically- then belatedly realised there was a battle-mask covering his mouth. He reacted the obstacle quickly, but the action made the seeker take a startled leap back. Optimus pushed himself into a seated position to keep him in view. </p><p>"I'm afraid I can't recall who are." He explained apologetically, "My memory banks appear to be muddled..." </p><p>Realisation dawned on the seeker's features slowly, gradually transmuting into something that looked strangely like pleasure as full lips curved upwards into a smile. He brought his hands together in front of his face, fingertips touching like he was plotting something. </p><p>Optimus frowned in confusion. It was only when the seeker noticed his expression that he wiped the scheming look from his face and replaced it with much more appropriate despair. </p><p>"Oh, I mean, <em>oh no</em>-!" he gasped theatrically, hands flying to his face in horror. "How can this be?! How could you have forgotten your own <em>conjunx</em>?!"  </p><p>Guilt bloomed anew in Optimus's spark. He frantically searched his processor for verifying information, but the details weren't forthcoming. He couldn't remembered where he was, who he knew, anything about himself beyond that he was Optimus Prime - a new name for him. He had been someone else. Before. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he began, shaking his head, "I-" </p><p>"This is the worst thing that could have ever happened to me!" The seeker announced loudly, distraught - but for some bizarre reason, his lips kept twitching into a smile. Optimus squinted at him. </p><p>The seeker quickly covered his mouth. "I'm devastated," he claimed, optics flicking between Optimus and the dent in his head. </p><p>Optimus couldn't even imagine how he felt. He began to rise, catching himself against the  rocks behind him. They were in a canyon. From the sting and aches plaguing the rest of his frame, he wondered if he'd somehow fallen. It was a long way to drop.</p><p>He gingerly poked at the dent in his helm again, "I'm sorry. I don't even know your designation." </p><p>"It's Starscream," the seeker stated smartly, striding up to him and planting his hands on his chest in a clear gesture of ownership. They were warm. His fingers were long and taloned. It was strange though. Starscream felt familiar, his optics, his face, his voice and his smell. But his touch didn't. </p><p>"Starscream?" He repeated, the name too, was familiar. It breed a confusing mixture of feelings in his spark though, all clarifying that he <em>did</em> know this seeker, and clearly cared about him to some extent. But there was a underlying sense of mistrust as well. Perhaps they had a tempestuous relationship? He could see himself enjoying that. </p><p>"It's alright, my dear Optimus." The seeker- Starscream- his <em>conjunx</em> cooed indulgently, reaching up to brush imaginary dust from his shoulders. "I'm here now. I'll take good care of you." </p><p>Optimus nodded, "I should probably see a medic." </p><p>Starscream smiled stiffly, "Yes well, maybe that can wait." </p><p>"But my memory-?" </p><p>"It's not like you can forget any more than you already have," Starscream pointed out flippantly. "And we have more pressing matters to get to. The matter of Megatron, for one." </p><p>"Megatron." <em>That</em> name was familiar too. Again, it came with a myriad of feelings. Strong feelings. Few of them particularly good. </p><p>"Yes, Megatron," Starscream's expression darkened. "He's gone too far this time." </p><p>"Why, who is he? What has he done? Has he hurt you?" Optimus took his wrists in concern, searching his features.  </p><p>"Don't even get me started on that," Starscream muttered to himself darkly. "Before you ...took your unfortunate tumble and lost your memory, Megatron usurped my position as Supreme Commander and stole my warship." </p><p>Optimus's mouth opened and closed in confusion. "...You have a warship?" </p><p>"<em>We</em> have a warship," Starscream corrected carefully. "We're conjunxed, remember." </p><p>"Yes, of course." Optimus looked down, trying to make sense of all this information. </p><p>"I need you to teach him a lesson " Starscream told him intensely, leaning into him, fingers slipping into his armour seams and clutching him. "I'm not strong enough to do it myself." </p><p>Optimus lifted a hand to his face, his thumb stroking across a smooth cheek to calm him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you," he said softly, "I should have been there, to protect you." </p><p>Starscream's cheek warmed under his thumb. He looked aside, clearing his vocaliser. Feelings of protectiveness rose ever higher in Optimus for him. He could see easily now how he might have fallen in love with him. </p><p>"But what can I do?" He asked. </p><p>Starscream's gaze snapped back up, "Well, to start you can march on in there and scrap him for me." </p><p>"Scrap him?" Optimus's spark appeared to shrink away from that idea. "I'm not sure I can. I'm not a particularly violent mech." </p><p>Starscream stared at him in sheer disbelieve. "You've got to be kidding me." </p><p>"I much prefer negotiation to-"</p><p>"'Megatron is exactly the sort of lunatic you cannot negotiate with. You've just forgotten how satisfying you find punching him in his stupid face, that's all." Starscream reassured him kindly. "But I have absolute faith in you reclaiming that love for violence when you set optics on him again and remember how he made a fool of you and -and targeted your conjunx! And if that still hasn't convinced you-"</p><p>Starscream stretched up onto the tips of his toe-pedes, using his grip on Optimus's chest to tug him down so they met somewhere in the middle. Optimus's optics sparked bright in surprise when a pair of warm, full lips pressed against his in a lingering kiss. All the tension in he had been holding in his frame rushed from him with a deep, contented exhale. His hand swept down Starscream's side and around his back, drawing him closer. </p><p>Starscream broke the kiss with a blinding grin. </p><p>"Wasn't <em>that</em> nice," he praised breathlessly. Optimus hummed and moved in for more, without memories of times before, every touch felt like their first. And he wanted more. </p><p>But Starscream twisted out of reach with a smirk. </p><p>"Now, now," he purred indulgently, "You can have another <em>after</em> you've dealt with that bully Megatron for me."</p><p>"Yes, of course," he promised his beautiful conjunx, a renewed sense of righteous vengeance filling him. </p><p>Though he might not be able to remember it, he was now a married mech, and he had a duty to his conjunx. </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Megatron stood on the ship's bridge, thickly clawed hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed his view of the planet's clean white clouds through the front viewport. The Vehicons at the terminals worked quickly and silently, never letting their attention stray from the monitors. Soundwave had left on a scouting mission an hour ago, and without him to monitor the security systems in anticipation of the return of their errant Air Commander, Megatron was having to do it himself. </p><p>With the cycle dragging as it was part of Megatron almost wanted him to come back, if only so he could have the satisfaction of booting his scrawny aft off the ship again for his audacity. </p><p>After revelling in some of his pathetic begging that was...</p><p>He got his wish. One of the monitors made an affirmative noise, a red flashing dot appearing in the airspace around the Nemesis. Megatron's head swivelled in it's direction as the Vehicon manning it maximised the screen and began activating the exterior security measures. </p><p>Megatron lifted a hand to stop him. "It will be Starscream. Let him come." </p><p>The Vehicon seemed conflicted for a moment, but a mere narrowing of Megatron's optics had the drone's shaking fingers obeying him a second later, taking down all security protocols to allow the seeker free access. Megatron waited until the red dot on screen had passed through where barriers would have been, after some nervous wavering, and boarded the ship through the open rear flight-hanger. </p><p>Excellent. Megatron was about to turn and take an ambling stroll down the ship to meet with his <em>favourite</em> traitor, when a sudden security warning flashed up. <strong>Unauthorised spark signature detected: flight bay two. </strong></p><p>Starscream wasn't unauthorised. The seeker may not be <em>wanted</em> but he still had full access to the ship, Megatron had already checked. Soundwave must have been feeling too sentimental to strike him from the records completely -and Megatron suspected he'd been sneaking the traitor fuel too. </p><p>It meant this was someone else. </p><p>Far less amused now, and concerned at <em>what</em> he had just allowed aboard his warship, Megatron stalked towards the monitor, "Bring up hanger surveillance!" He demanded. </p><p>The terrorised Vehicon did, shrinking down in his seat when Megatron came to loom over him to get a closer look. Neighbouring Vehicons subtly inched their own chairs as far as they could whilst still technically being in front of their own screens. </p><p>Six security feeds came up. The Vehicon maximised the third one, with the best camera angle of their trespasser. Or trespasser<em>s</em>. Megatron sucked in a sharp, furious breath. It was Starscream. And he'd brought a friend. </p><p>Megatron's hand clamped down on the shoulder of the Vehicon he was leaning over and squeezed it like a stress ball as he hissed out a seething snarl of, "<em>Prime</em>!" </p><p>He crippled the poor drone, who let out a meek whine of pain as his shoulder was crumpled like a tissue. An uncaring Megatron released him and span away, marching at speed for the doors. Once they had closed on the bridge behind him and he was free to <em>sprint</em> as fast as he could in the direction of the flight hanger before Starscream could put his unlikely alley to any good use. </p><p>He could dally when it was just the pathetic seeker, but Prime-</p><p>He managed to make it to the flight hanger before either of his guests had moved any further into the ship, barging through the blast-proof doors and even knocking one of it's hinges. He swung up his fusion cannon and aimed it at the seeker stood nearest to the door, expecting Starscream to screech in pathetic fear and dive for cover. </p><p>But Starscream met his appearance with a wide, treacherous smile. "Optimus," he called to the towering, furious Prime standing at his aide, "Remove this trespasser from <em>my</em> ship!" </p><p>Megatron got out an incredulous shout of, "<em>Your</em> ship?!" before he was bodily tackled by the Prime. </p><p>His cannon went off with the impact, narrowly -sadly- missing Starscream's slender form. The seeker shrieked and the frightened noise only seemed to spur the enraged Optimus on. Prime's fist impacted with the side of his face with force enough to break the pointed tip off the very edge of his helmet's cheek guard. </p><p>Starscream's triumphant shout of, "<em>Yes</em>! Hit him again!" grated on Megatron's nerves. </p><p>His arm was free and he aimed his cannon at the seeker once again, sure now that Prime was under some basic type of mind-control and that if he could take out the seeker, Optimus would be freed of this temporary madness.</p><p>"No!" Optimus grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the ground, shoving it upwards above Megatron's head so the next cannon blast blew off the one remaining blast-proof door. </p><p>With an ambitiously flexible twist, Megatron managed to get a knee between his and Optimus's frames. He shoved him off. Optimus fell onto his back but recovered by turning into a backwards roll, landing on his feet in a crouch before Megatron was even off his knees. He came up swinging but their boxing match was short lived when he was caught in a headlock tight enough to pop a Vehicon's head off it's shoulders. </p><p>"Hck-!"</p><p>Starscream started bouncing in place, giddy at the sight. It was enough to summon Megatron's reserves of strength he freed himself, gasping. But Prime was relentless. He just kept coming. </p><p>Each time Megatron caught sight of Starscream's grinning face he was filled with such rage he tried to knock the Prime aside to get to him, but Optimus was too unnervingly protective to let him get anywhere near his puppet master, twisting Megatron's arm behind his back and swinging him into the bulkhead hard enough to indent it with the impression of his spiked armour. </p><p>He slid down it with a grunt, slumping to his knees. Optimus came to stand over him, optics sparking with icy blue vengeance. Megatron squinted up at him, "Prime, snap out of it!" </p><p>A joyous laugh sounded from behind the incensed Prime, "There's nothing for him to snap out of. Is there, <em>darling</em>?" </p><p>Megatron's confusion doubled, "Darling-?"</p><p>"We've dragged this out long enough, Optimus," Starscream announced. "I think he's learned his lesson. Toss him off the ship and be done with it." </p><p>"Learnt my <em>lesson</em>?!" Megatron raged, bracing a hand against the bulkhead to rise to his feet again,  battered and aching. "What nonsense is this, Starscream? What lies are you spewing-"</p><p>A sharp punch to the chest cut him off and knocked him back again. He was kept from falling roughly to the floor by the security panel he managed to hook an arm over. But Optimus didn't take mercy on him, hooking fingers in his chest plate and hauling him up by it, dragging him towards the open hanger doors, where he obviously intended to evict him. </p><p>Starscream was watching with his hands clasped together in clear delight. </p><p>Megatron managed to get his pedes under him to struggle, punching the joint in Prime's arm to break his grip. Optimus grunted and caught his fist when it swung around for another punch, and soon they were grappling, heels digging into the decking as they pushed and pulled, getting progressively closer to the open bay doors. Starscream followed nervously, keeping his distance but fretting over the outcome, wanting to aid his ally but reluctant to get within Megatron's deadly reach. </p><p>Prime swung him around and the scales tipped too far in his favour. Megatron found himself teetering over the edge, the ground forty-thousand feet below, hidden beneath thick white clouds. Starscream had moved over to the emergency security panel, poised and waiting. Curse Soundwave for not removing his authorisation codes! He could activate the security shields and the ship's automated defences the <em>second</em> Megatron fell, making it impossible for him to re-enter the ship. </p><p>In one last attempt to stop the seeker from ousting him, Megatron stretched his neck back and flung his head forward with all his might, slamming the densest part of his helmet into Prime's less protected helm. Their head's collided with an almighty <em>clang</em> that left even Megatron's optics rolling in his head. </p><p>Optimus's optics blinked on and off in shock, but it was too late, the heel of Megatron's pede slipped off the edge and then the decking was out from under him. He dropped with a shout of rage, falling for mere seconds before the green tinged haze of the Nemesis's force shield activated and encased the ship. </p><p>He transformed mid-drop, firing one parting shot from his cannon at the open hanger. The blast bounced off the shield, the impact of weaponised fusion doing little but spreading harmless ripples across the barrier. </p><p>As armed automated guns began to shoot in his direction, Megatron had no choice but to leave and seek out Soundwave, and come up with a plan of revenge. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Optimus was stumbling, still disorientated from the head-butt when Starscream gleefully entered his access code and threw up the Nemesis's primary defence capabilities. A sense of supreme satisfaction filled him when he saw how Megatron was enraged enough to fire at the shields anyway. Fool. What a waste of energon.  </p><p>A groan sounded and he remembered his secret weapon. Prime was leant against the bulkhead, rubbing his helm, a hand pressed over his optics to protect them from the light. Starscream sympathised. Two head injuries in one cycle were not ideal. </p><p>"My hero," he purred, sauntering over to the Prime, giddy enough with the days successes to even contemplate fulfilling his 'conjunxual duties' more convincingly. Prime could have as many kisses as he liked after <em>that</em> incredible performance. </p><p>"Starscream?" Prime murmured, sounding slow and confused. He drew his hand away from his optics, squinting at him. </p><p>"Haven't forgotten me this time I see," Starscream smiled, placing a hand on his arm. </p><p>Prime glanced at his hand for a moment, expression unreadable. </p><p>Starscream was about to pull back, concerned, when Prime slowly began to straighten back up, smiling in recognition. </p><p>"How could I ever forget you," he agreed, lifting a hand to cup Starscream's cheek again. Starscream leaned into the warm touch, feeling like he might even keep this Autobot long-term - so long as the novelty didn't wear off. </p><p>He was enjoying it a little too much it seemed though, because he barely registered the sound of something clicking online and humming beside his audial. After a moment's pause, Starscream onlined his optics, feeling a growing flare of warmth against the side of his head. </p><p>Optimus was glaring down at him, an onlined blaster resting by Starscream's temple. </p><p>"Conjunxed, were we?" The Autobot arched a skeptical brow. "Interesting that that was the first thing to come to your mind when I asked who you were. Wishful thinking, perhaps?" </p><p>Oh Primus. That headbutt had knocked his memory banks back into place. </p><p>Starscream smiled nervously, leaning away from the weapon. "...Maybe on your part." He said quietly. "<em>You</em> certainly didn't seem to shy away from that kiss." </p><p>Optimus's optics narrowed in embarrassed annoyance. Ignoring the blaster aimed his temple, Starscream smiled. Looked like he didn't necessarily need memory loss to manipulate this Autobot after all  </p><p>It was all a success anyway. He may be at the end of an angry Autobot's gun, but Megatron was off the ship and he was in command. </p><p>He could still work with this, even if he did have to use a few kisses as leverage. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>